When You're Not Here
by Gia-XY
Summary: Untuk makhluk yang mudah kesepian sepertiku, seseorang rela mendampingiku saja sudah menjadi anugerah yang sangat besar./ AR. Hint of shounen-ai.
**When You're Not Here**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Untuk makhluk yang mudah kesepian sepertiku, seseorang rela mendampingiku saja sudah menjadi anugerah yang sangat besar.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **Natsume Yuujinchou**_ © Midorikawa Yuki

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

AR, petunjuk _shounen-ai_ , mungkin _OOC_ , beberapa istilah asing, tidak suka jangan dibaca, dll.

 **.**

 **Person 1**

"Natsume"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk makhluk yang mudah kesepian sepertiku, seseorang rela mendampingiku saja sudah menjadi anugerah yang sangat besar. Namun, entah mengapa, sampai saat ini, rasanya sulit sekali mencari orang seperti itu walau banya makhluk yang selalu berada di sekitarku.

"Natsume-sama, pagi!"

"Pagiiiii! Pagiiiii!"

Mendengar suara yang kukenal, aku menoleh ke sampingku. Kuguratkan senyum tipis pada pemilik suara-suara itu.

"Pagi, Chuukyuu."

Dua siluman itu melambai-lambaikan tangan padaku. Yang satu bermata satu, dan yang satu berwajah seperti sapi.

Setelah itu, aku kembali melanjutkan langkah kakiku.

Seperti biasa, pagi terasa begitu damai di hutan ini. Sangat damai. Namun, rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Oh, Natsume-sama. Mau pergi ke puncak lagi?"

Aku menoleh ke atas. Di dahan pohon rimbun, sesosok siluman berwajah besar dan berkumis sedang duduk sambil menyapaku. Chobihige namanya. Walau terlihat lemah, ia sebenarnya siluman yang lumayan kuat.

Aku tersenyum ramah, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, sampai nanti, Chobi."

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Jalanku terlihat santai, namun aku merasakan langkahku semakin lama semakin cepat. Mengapa dari hari ke hari aku semakin tidak sabaran, ya?

"Natsume! Pagiiii!"

"Uaaah!"

Aku terjatuh begitu merasakan sesuatu menerjang tubuhku. Sepasang lengan terasa mencekikku. Tanpa harus melihat, aku tahu siapa pelaku "penyerangan" barusan.

"Hi-Hinoe …, lepaaaas …!"

Dengan segenap tenagaku, kukeluarkan suara dari tenggorokanku agar siluman perempuan yang memelukku erat segera melepaskan pelukan mematikannya.

"Ah! Maaf, aku lupa kau lemah dengan pelukan~!"

Pelukan itu terlepas begitu saja. Aku yang bisa kembali bernapas bebas menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Namun, rasanya mengesalkan mendengar ucapan Hinoe tadi—yang entah sudah kudengar berapa kali sebenarnya.

"Hinoe, kau …."

Masih sambil berusaha mengumpulkan napas, aku berniat mengumpat. Namun, kemunculan siluman besar berambut putih panjang berwajah kuda mengganggu niatku.

"Natsume-dono, Anda mau ke mana?"

Begitu melihatku, siluman kuat bernama Misuzu itu malah langsung bertanya.

"Itu …."

Seharusnya pertanyaan itu dapat kujawab dengan mudah, namun aku rasanya tidak bisa menjawab saat aku diam-diam tahu mengapa Misuzu menanyakan hal itu padaku.

Kutundakkan kepalaku. Rasanya aku tidak sanggup menatap Misuzu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, kurasakan hembusan napas kuat menerpaku. Pasti itu Misuzu.

"Natsume-dono. Kalau memang butuh pengawal, aku bisa melindungimu."

Aku buru-buru menatap Misuzu dengan panik, kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

Dengan cepat, aku berdiri, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Misuzu dan Hinoe yang sejak tadi rasanya terus menatapiku.

"Ah! Natsume!"

"Aku duluan! Sampai nanti, Hinoe! Misuzu!"

Aku tidak sanggup untuk menoleh lagi dan melihat ekspresi keduanya—karena rasanya aku tahu … ekspresi seperti apa yang akan mereka buat sambil menatapku ….

Aku berhenti berlari di depan sebuah kuil tua. Kutumpukan kedua tanganku pada kedua lututku sembari mengatur napas. Tidak lama kemudian, aku jatuh terduduk sambil menatap ke arah langit. Napasku masih terengah. Kurasa, aku kelelahan bukan karena tidak kuat berlari, melainkan karena panik yang sempat melandaku tadi.

Aku tersenyum melihat cuaca yang tampak baik pagi itu.

"Ah, baguslah, sepertinya tidak akan turun hujan."

Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, aku merangkak, kemudian duduk di anak tangga terbawah yang ada di depan pintu masuk kuil.

"Hari seperti ini, enaknya dinikmati sambil melahap _manjuu_ , bukan?"

Aku terkekeh kecil, membayangkan jika ada _manjuu_ enak di sebelahku. Mungkin aku harus beli _manjuu_ dari Toko Nanatsuji nanti. Siapa tahu akan ada yang terpancing dan muncul untuk mencuri _manjuu_ itu dariku.

"Oh, benar juga. Nanti malam para siluman mau pesta _sake_. Apa sebaiknya aku ikut dan mulai belajar minum alkohol, ya?"

Itu adalah pemikiran bodoh. Aku tahu, kok. Habis, aku tidak akan pernah bisa minum sake. Bukan hanya karena aku akan tumbang walau hanya minum minuman beralkohol beberapa teguk.

"Hari ini Misuzu kembali menawarkan diri untuk jadi pengawalku. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menerima tawaran itu, ya? Lagipula, tidak seperti seseorang, Misuzu itu berkompeten. Tidak akan pergi mendadak di saat tuannya tidak tahu. Mungkin ia akan jadi pengawal yang paling hebat."

Bohong besar. Misuzu memang berkompeten, tetapi ia bukan yang terbaik untukku. Bukan ia, bukan Hinoe, bukan Chuukyuu, bukan Chobihige, bukan orang lain ….

Aku menunduk, memandang kosong ke bawah. Tanganku yang tadinya tertumpu di atas lantai kayu anak tangga berganti menumpukan lengan bawahnya di atas lututku.

Apa-apaan aku ini? Sudah berapa kali aku melakukan hal ini?

"Aku … berteman dengan anak manusia yang dulu pernah kuceritakan …. Kurasa itu ide bagus, siapa tahu aku tidak akan kesepian. Tetapi, hidup manusia memang singkat, ya?"

Aku menghela napas, memutar kembali memori dua hari lalu.

Truk melaju cepat, seorang pemuda menyeberang tanpa menyadari apa yang akan menghantamnya, darah bercucuran di mana-mana kemudian.

"… Tidak mungkin tertolong lagi …. Aku melihat aura hitam di sekitarnya …."

Kututupi sepasang mataku, menahan air mata yang ingin menerjang keluar.

"Aku memang lemah, terlalu mudah terbawa perasaan. Benar katamu dulu. Seharusnya aku jadi manusia saja supaya cepat mati dan tidak terus-terusan menderita."

Aku mulai mengusap-ngusap kedua mataku. Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai membasahi tanganku.

Setiap hari, hal ini selalu kuulangi. Singgah di depan kuil tua dan berbicara sendiri, seakan ada orang yang sedang menemaniku. Mengatakan hal-hal bodoh yang kebanyakan penuh dengan kebohongan. Akhirnya aku malah menangis sendiri.

Semuanya bukan kulakukan tanpa alasan.

" _Berisik, Natsume!"_

" _Makanya, coba minum sake sekali-kali! Sake dan_ manjuu _itu kombinasi paling tepat! Oh! Cumi juga boleh!"_

" _Maksudnya kau meragukan kemampuanku?! Kau saja yang terlalu lemah!"_

" _Sebut saja aku memang pengawalmu seperti kata Misuzu sialan itu. Tetapi, suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan kumakan!"_

" _Kau memang lemah. Aku heran kenapa kau terlahir sebagai siluman level tinggi. Mencoreng nama bangsawan sepertiku saja."_

" _Lebih baik jangan berdekatan dengan manusia, mereka merepotkan dan bahkan lebih lemah darimu. Waktu hidupnya saja tidak lama."_

" _Makanya, 'kan, sudah kuperingatkan. Kalau kau sudah menangis begini, aku jadi repot, 'kan?"_

" _Kalau memang lebih suka manusia itu, lebih baik aku pergi saja kali, ya?"_

" _Siapa yang merajuk, Bodoh?!"_

Dadaku rasanya sesak mengingat suara-suara dalam benakku. Suara yang selalu menyuarakan omelan dan keluhan soal kelakuanku, tetapi selalu hangat.

"Sensei …! Senseeei!"

Berapa kali pun aku meraung, aku tahu ia tidak akan kembali. Terlalu tinggi hati jika aku berpikir makhluk yang sudah biasa sendirian sepertinya menganggapku sebagai sesuatu yang berharga.

Sampai kelahirkanku, ia selalu sendiri. Ia hanya siluman hebat yang tidak sengaja menemukanku yang belum mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia ini. Dengan terpaksa, ia mengizinkanku mengikutinya. Katanya, ia tidak mau disalahkan kalau aku mati karena kebodohanku sendiri. Terkadang, ia juga berkata kalau aku bisa mencoreng nama baiknya sebagai sesama siluman kelas tinggi kalau dibiarkan bertindak sembarangan.

Kata-katanya selalu kasar, tindakannya selalu seenaknya, kadang terlihat tidak berperasaan. Namun, ia selalu ada di sisiku dan melindungiku. Walau kadang ia lengah, ia tetap tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang menyakitiku. Aku tidak tahu itu hanya bentuk dari rasa tanggung jawabnya yang sudah memungutku atau apa, tetapi aku benar-benar senang karenanya.

Namun, aku lupa diri begitu melihat manusia yang tidak sengaja melintasi gunung beberapa tahun lalu.

Bocah itu namanya Tanuma Kaname. Ia tersesat di hutan saat sedang berlibur di Yatsuhara. Saat itu, ia mengiraku manusia dan malah mengikutiku ke mana-mana karena aku menolongnya sekali saat terluka. Sampai akhirnya ia harus pulang dengan ayahnya ke desa yang agak jauh dari sini, ia terus menemuiku di hutan.

Saat itu, aku mulai tertarik pada manusia dan melupakan kebaikan pengawal yang selalu setia menjagaku.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa tahun yang terasa begitu singkat, ia menghilang karena kebodohanku yang tidak menyadari pendampingannya. Ia meninggalkanku yang tidak tahu balas budi ini.

"… Sensei …. Kembalilah …."

… Percayakah kalau kukatakan bahwa ia tidak jauh lebih tidak berharga dari Tanuma?

"Kalau memang sebegitunya ingin rubah itu kembali, bagaimana kalau datang ke tempatku?"

Sepasang emeraldku melebar mendengar suara yang terdengar begitu dekat denganku. Perlahan, aku mengangkat wajahku, penasaran dengan pemilik suara tadi.

Sesosok pemuda yang membawa payung berdiri di hadapanku. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena tertutup bayangan payung.

"Sudah beberapa saat aku memerhatikanmu." Pemuda itu berjongkok di hadapanku, menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan pandanganku. "Senyumanmu selalu terasa palsu, apalagi sejak rubah besar itu meninggalkanmu."

Aku terbelalak kaget. Mengapa pemuda ini sadar …? Mengapa ia bisa melihatku, padahal aku tidak sedang menggunakan kekuatan untuk menampakkan wujudku pada manusia! Apa ia siluman juga? Siapa? Siapa pemuda ini sebenarnya?

Walau berlevel tinggi, entah mengapa aku selalu sulit membedakan mana yang manusia dan mana yang siluman. Kalau level rendah, aku masih bisa membedakannya dengan manusia, tetapi kalau sesama level tinggi berbentuk manusia ….

"'Natsume'. Itu sebutan yang diberikan oleh rubat besar itu ketika ada yang menanyakan namamu. Betapa egois, sepertinya ia ingin hanya dirinya saja yang tahu nama aslimu. Atau malah kau pengganti seseorang yang bernama 'Natsume' baginya?"

Aku membatu mendengar kara-kata pemuda itu.

Natsume …. Natsume …. Natsume … Reiko …?

Natsume Reiko, ia gadis manusia yang hidupnya terlalu singkat. Aku tahu karena Hinoe bercerita padaku. Katanya, wajahnya mirip sekali denganku.

Reiko selalu sendiri, dikucilkan manusia karena kekuatannya melihat siluman. Akhirnya ia melampiaskan kebosanannya dengan menantang para siluman bertarung dengan taruhan nama mereka. Bagi siluman, nama adalah hidup mereka. Setelah menang, Reiko sudah tidak akan tertarik lagi pada siluman itu.

Mengetahui tenang keberadaan Sensei yang berlevel tinggi, Reiko suatu hari datang menantang Sensei. Sensei tidak pernah merima tantangannya, karena itu Reiko terus mendatanginya. Suatu hari, Reiko tidak datang lagi. Ketika ditemukan, ia sudah meninggal, terduduk di bawah pohon.

Pernah sekali aku berpikir, apa mungkin Sensei tidak pernah menerima tantangan Natsume Reiko karena takut Reiko tidak datang lagi setelahnya? Mungkin Sensei merasa … keberadaan Natsume Reiko sudah memberi warna pada kehidupannya yang membosankan …?

Pikiranku kembali buyar ketika merasakan sesuatu mengusap ujung mataku, menghapus air mataku yang entah sejak kapan mengalir lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak berniat membuatmu bingung begitu, apalagi sampai menangis lagi."

Aku salah tingkah. Bisa-bisanya aku menangis di hadapan makhluk asing. Betapa memalukannya ...

"Aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa aku tahu nama aslimu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, semetara aku mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Takashi …," Tidak terbiasa mendengar nama asliku disebut, aku terlonjak kaget, "bagaimana kalau kau datang ke tempatku?"

Mataku seakan tidak bisa berkedip karena kaget. Pertanyaan itu, … mengapa ia bisa tahu apa yang kuinginkan hanya dalam sekali tatapan mata …? Tidak, salah. Kenapa ia bisa membuatku merasa goyah hanya dengan satu pertanyaan …?

Sebelah tangannya masih singgah di wajahnya. Rasanya hangat …. Seperti kehangatan manusia …, tetapi juga bukan ….

Sesuatu darinya membuatku merinding, namun sisi lain diriku aku tidak bisa melawan ketika ia mendadak memelukku.

Aku … mungkin sudah terlalu lama kesepian ….

"Takashi …."

"Uuh …."

"Bersamaku, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan kembali apa yang menghilang darimu …."

"Sensei …?"

"Ya, rubah itu akan kita cari bersama …."

Aku memejamkan kedua manikku erat-erat, membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang mengerubungiku.

"Takashi?"

"Baik …."

Aku membalas pelukan pemuda itu. Aku tidak tahu ia siapa, tetapi jika memang ia bisa menemukan Sensei dan menghilangkan kesepian yang menyesakkan ini ….

"… Aku akan ikut bersamamu …."

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinoe, mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu Natsume-dono? Kautahu, 'kan, bahwa Madara bukan pergi, tetapi …."

"Aku tahu. Tetapi, sebelum benar-benar ia 'dibekukan', Madara sendiri yang memintaku tidak memberitahu Natsume. Lagipula, aku juga tidak ingin Natsume masuk perangkap pembasmi ketika berusaha menolong Madara."

"Pembasmi itu, … apa benar ia hanya sedang mengincar siluman kuat saat itu? Siluman apa pun boleh?"

"Apa maksudmu, Misuzu?"

"… Entah mengapa, meski samar, aku merasakan aura-aura _hanyou_ di sekitar Natsume-dono sejak Madara menghilang."

" _Hanyou_?"

"Ya. Kalau tebakanku benar, mungkin itu adalah _hanyou_ yang ditarik Klan Matoba untuk menjadi kepala keluarga karena pada generasi selanjutnya tidak ada yang mau mata kanan mereka diincar siluman."

"Maksudmu, _hanyou_ itu kemungkinan tertarik pada kekuatan Natsu—"

"Bukan. Mungkin ia … tertarik pada keunikan Natsume-dono sampai rela melakukan apa pun untuk menarik Natsume-dono ke sisinya …. Termasuk, menyegel siluman yang bahkan bisa mengancam nyawanya jika penyegelan gagal …."

"Gila! Maksudnya menarik Natsume ke klan pembasmi?!"

"Semoga saja firasatku salah …."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Note(s):**

 _-sama_ : Akhirnya yang ditambahkan ketika mmanggil orang berposisi lebih tinggi.

 _Chuukyuu_ : Level menengah.

 _Chobihige_ : Kumis pendek.

 _-dono_ : Akhirnya yang ditambahkan ketika memanggil orang yang sangat dihormati/posisinya sangat tinggi.

Sake: arak Jepang yang dibuat dari beras beragi.

 _Manjuu_ : Roti kukus berisi dari Jepang.

Sensei: Digunakan untuk memanggil orang yang ahli dalam bidangnya.

Hanyou: Han youkai/Setengah youkai

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Halo. Selamat datang di fanfiksi pertama yang saya hibahkan untuk _fandom Natsume Yuujinchou_. Sebenarnya sudah sejak beberapa bulan lalu saya mau menghibahkan fanfiksi di sini, tetapi selalu terhalang karena stres ujian.

Kalau ada yang menebak kalau pemuda yang "menghasut" Takashi tadi adalah Matoba Seiji, selamat, ya. Anda benar.

Di sini, Takashi saya buat sebagai siluman kelas tinggi, bukan manusia. Seiji sendiri sebagai hanyou, alias setengah siluman, setengah manusia. Kalau _official_ -nya memang Seiji sendiri yang mau menjadi kepala dari Klan Matoba, di sini saya buat Seiji awalnya terpaksa. Anggaplah Seiji makhluk yang tercipta dari hubungan terlarang salah satu anggota klan Matoba dengan youkai.

Soal mengapa Seiji yang bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah muncul di depan Takashi tergambar sangat terobsesi pada Takashi di fiksi ini, saya serahkan pada pembaca. Sebenarnya saya ada alasan sendiri, tetapi rasanya tidak enak kalau saya mengekang imajinasi pembaca lebih jauh dari ini.

Oh, ya, Madara itu sebenarnya bukan pergi meninggalkan Takashi, tetapi disegel Seiji yang mengincar Takashi. Penyegelan Madara itu sekadar bagian dari rencana Seiji.

Takashi kelihatan bodoh, ya, di sini? Intinya Takashi itu tidak sadar bahwa ia terlalu sayang pada Madara sampai kesepian super begitu dan tidak bisa melihat youkai-youkai yang masih memedulikannya. Sayang berlebih itu memang buta, 'kan? Ujungnya malah terjatuh ke perangkap Seiji karena dihampiri ketika tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Seiji pintar merayu juga, sih. Terus—ah, cukup. Lama-lama saya bisa meracuni pembaca sama MatoNatsu juga.

Kira-kira, apa alasan Seiji menunggu lama baru bergerak menghampiri targetnya? Yah, biar Takashi semakin rapuh.

Soal pemuda yang dijadikan teman oleh Takashi, jelas itu Tanuma Kaname yang sudah pindah ke desa tempat Takashi tinggal. Omong-omong, sebenarnya ia masih kritis bagi yang tidak sadar.

Sekian, saya tidak mau bacot terlalu banyak. Lebih baik berhenti sebelum curhat.

Bagi yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini sampai akhir, saya benar-benar berterima kasih. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan yang sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja di dalam fanfiksi ini. Kalau berkenan, sampai jumpa di fanfiksi lain. Doakan saya yang labil ini selesai bikin _multichapter_ untuk _fandom_ ini.


End file.
